A Message
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: Takes place during the prom episode. Rachel and Jesse talk out their problems and come to a realization.
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm back! This kind of takes place in the episode Jonathan Groff returns. (EEEEEPPPP!) Anyway, this is kind of my fantasy of what Rachel and Jesse go through during prom. Like, the actual dance. Enjoy! It was kind of inspired by Coldplay's "A Message." Hence the title.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to come back, you know." Rachel whispered as Jesse's hands touched her waist. "Why waste your energy in manipulating me even more?"<p>

Jesse shook his head, slowly rocking them to the beat of the song. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't lie and be arrogant with her. Why? Because that got him nowhere last year. "You don't have to be alone, Rachel." he finally said. "I'm here."

"And who said I needed you, Jesse?" she asked roughly, her petite hands squeezing his shoulders. "You broke my heart the second I saw you perform with Vocal Adrenaline. And you lost me forever the moment you broke that egg."

"I didn't mean to. Rachel, I didn't even suggest that- it just sort of happened. I was pressured into doing it." he saw her roll her eyes. "I had no choice." he persisted. "My scholarship to UCLA was on the line and I needed to do what I had to in order to succeed. If it had been up to me, I would _not_ have egged you Rach."

"I just don't see why you came back," she said, looking away. "There's nothing here for you at McKinley. Not anymore."

"That's where you're wrong Rachel. You're here. And I'm not going anywhere unless we're on good terms. Unless we're together again."

"I'm not giving up on Finn." she stated, causing him to snort.

"Hudson? Rach, he pegged you in the nose, he made Quinn cheat on that Sam kid for crying out loud!" he stopped dancing, his hands gently holding her shoulders. "He's no good for you. Face it, it wasn't meant to be."

"You don't know that Jesse!" she hushed, frustrated by the fact of hearing the _'move on'_ speech. She'd been hearing it for the last couple of months from everyone and she didn't need to hear it from him. "And it's not like you're any better." she added.

She watched his blue eyes shift quickly and fast. His head nodded and he bit his lip gently. "You're right," he agreed, looking down at his shoes. "I am no better. But let's face it Rachel, we're perfect together."

"Excuse me?" she said.

"We're the same. You and I." he continued, slowly lifting his gaze to her. "Same ambitions, same attitude. We're total divas. We're selfish and maybe a bit too much of dreamers. Don't tell me you didn't notice how our voices blended perfectly together. Rachel, we're meant to be. We're a match made in heaven."

She shook her head. "Stop."

"What?" he asked cautiously as she closed her eyes, a pained expression on her face.

"Stop telling me these things because I'm starting to believe you. And I'm not suppose to. You're a deceiver Jesse. I'm not sure if I should believe you because I'm afraid of repeating the past with you."

"And that would be?"

"Loving you then realizing it wasn't real at all. That it was for the wrong motives. That in all retrospect, you are a good actor because you managed to fool _me_." she blinked away the water works. "I can't take that again. I can't take on you and Finn breaking me in the same year."

Jesse suddenly took her into his arms, holding her tightly and not even caring about the music blaring in the background or the stares of New Directions. He told her exactly what he felt. "You make me nervous."

His confession made her confused and her brows furrowed, all the while still in his arms. "What?"

"You make me so nervous, I can't breathe. I can't sleep, I can't have a single thought without you in it. Hell, I can't even sing without thinking about Lionel Richie's _Hello._ I don't know how long or what it's going to take for you to realize that this is real- that I'm here without false motives and that I genuinely care about you. But I don't care how long it takes. I'll do whatever I can to convince you of my feelings for you." he smiled. "I don't even care if half of New Directions just heard my confession."

She laughed softly, breathing in his scent. His warmth radiated and to be honest, it felt nice to have someone hold her the way he was right now. Not even Finn held her this way when they dated. The air felt heavy with emotion and she craned her neck to face his expression. Their eyes met and locked together and suddenly everything else went away.

The pain of their unresolved relationship. Her problems with Finn. _His_ problems with Vocal Adrenaline. The spying. The lies. Everything faded and all that was left was them. Them against the world. And without any regard towards her teammates staring, she got on her tip-toes and gently pressed her lips against his soft ones.

And the first thing they both registered was the_ last_ thing they both expected.

...Fireworks...

Like the _Fourth of July_ kind of fireworks. And then Rachel finally understood what Finn had meant. The feeling only intensified as the kiss lingered. And when Jesse kissed back, the whole scenario only doubled its strength. It was intoxicating and brilliant. It left her only wanting more.

Pulling away, his eyes sparkled. "Wow," he exasperated, looking at her. "Did you see what I did?"

She nodded. "Fireworks...Sparks."

He nodded. "Rockets red glare." she smiled and hugged him. She held him close until she heard an announcement about the results of Prom queen. And she didn't care as claps erupted and Lauren Zizes won. She didn't care as she gave her strange yet empowering speech or Quinn's glaring and yelling at Finn.

The only thing that mattered was them and the fact that they were finally _together_ together. No more lies. No secrets or ulterior motives. It was finally the real Jesse meeting the real Rachel Berry.

"I love you." She said, looking at him smile brightly. He kissed her again, the sensation returning and lingering even as he barely pulled away, lips still hovering over hers.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Aw guys! I'd love it if you reviewed!<p>

Peace. Love. St. Berry.

-Fanatic4Fiction (AKA CocoHoney :P)


	2. Chapter 2

_"I love you,"_

Those were the words Jesse had told her while dancing to a slow song at prom. And everything was perfect... Until Finn's fist came in contact with Jesse's face.

It was so suddent that Rachel let out a scream as she watched Jesse fall to the ground, pulling Finn along with him. It took her a full five seconds before she began shouting at the two teenagers.

"Stop it! Finn! Jesse! Stop fighting!" she yelled.

It wasn't too long before Mr. Shue and Coach Beiste intervened. "What the _hell_ is going on?" Beiste shouted, keeping Finn abay while Mr. Shue held onto Jesse.

"Hudson here just came up and punched me, is what." Jesse answered roughly, his hand gently hovering over his jaw.

"You're so full of it!" Finn shouted. "Like you're Mr. Perfect! I know the game you're playing, St. James! I swear I won't have you betray the team again."

"The team? Dammit Finn! You're just jealous! You're the cliche schoolboy- the one who can't make up his mind."

Rachel watched as Finn tried to lunge once more only to be pushed back by Beiste again. "Enough Hudson!" she warned.

"Finn!" Quinn exasperated, glaring at everything in sight. "What the hell?_ I'm_ your girlfriend here."

"Enough with that Quinn! You were just using me... You were just controlling me this entire time and I'm sick of it." he said, alternating looks between Rachel and Quinn. "I don't want to be with you anymore."

"What? You want to be with Rachel again?" she hissed, putting on her 'Bitch face'.

Rachel stared at Jesse then back at Finn. "Finn..."

Then Sue came into the group, her face contorted in what was just annoyance. "Both of you boys get out of my prom."

"Sue-" Mr. Shue started only to be interrupted.

"No William. They caused violence which will not stand here. I'm sorry but you two boys need to leave. Before I call the cops." she finished, strutting away.

Mr. Shue sighed, before finally telling them to leave. Jesse said nothing, while Finn merely glared as he left. Heck, Rachel wouldn't put it past them to continue fighting out in the parking lot. But her mind drifted as she watched Quinn stare at all the people on the dance floor.

Rachel breathed deeply before walking up to the former Queen Bee. "I'm sorry about how things turned out Quinn." she lowered her head. "I didn't know Finn would do that- I swear I didn't encourage him. I'm sorry prom was a total waste."

"Why?" Quinn asked, looking at her with piercing green eyes. "It's what was best. I wasn't happy. He wasn't happy. And please, there's always next year to win Queen..." she drifted off, smiling alas.

Rachel just laughed as Mercedes walked, nay, danced up to them. "Come on yall, the night is still young!"

Quinn and Rachel shared a look before breaking out in smiles, joining hands with the remaining New Directions as they danced the night away.

* * *

><p>It was just after midnight when Rachel finally made her way up to her bedroom. She wanted nothing more than to just get out of this dress and take a long, hot bath. Of course, as soon as she opened her bedroom door she came into contact with Jesse.<p>

"Jesse!" she whispered. "Why are you in here?"

"I need to talk to you." He watched as she nodded, closing the door and sitting beside him on the edge of the bed.

"Yes?"

"About tonight... And what Finn said. Do you still want to be with him?" he asked, his eyes locked with hers. Rachel's breath caught in her throat and she could literally feel the worry and sadness that he was clearly feeling.

"Jesse..." she said, her hands reaching to touch his jaw lightly. She saw him wince slightly. "No. I don't want to be with him. I love _you._"

"I know that... But after what happened, it made me realize how hard it'll be for you. For us. They don't trust me with you._ I_ don't trust myself with you. Maybe you'd be better off without me..."

She shook her head. "No. I'd be mooning over a boy whom didn't ever belong to me. Jesse- you and I... We're right for each other."

"How do you know we'll last? I love you but you care so much about the approval of your team."

"I don't then." she stated, pecking his cheek lightly. She watched the fear wear away from his eyes and felt him lean closer. "I don't need their approval anymore Jesse. I know what I want."

She kissed him forcefully, moving her hands towards his abdomen. "Rach," he broke the kiss, stopping her roaming hand from going down any further. "Are you sure?" Jesse watched her smile softly before he felt her lips brush gently across his.

"Yes, I'm ready. For real this time." she added with a chuckle, remembering the previous year's attempt at consummation.

Jesse Whispered huskily, "I love you," before finally setting his lips on hers. The kiss was so electric that she couldn't do anything but return it. Pretty soon they were on full blown makeout session. Rachel felt his warm hands roam her waist and his breathing hitch as she kissed his jugular. Repeatedly.

Jesse didn't care if her dads were asleep in the house. He didn't care about approvals as he gently laid Rachel down on the bed. Or when she gently shimmied out of her tea length dress, leaving her clad in a lacy bra and panties. He felt her petite hand guide his towards her breast, feeling her chest rise and fall as the contact affected her.

And after finally getting out of his pants, he showed her just how much he loved her. He showed her how much he was willing to do just to make things work. About how much he was willing to keep their flame alive.

* * *

><p>Afterward, Rachel had cuddled up into his chest and surprisingly, her dads never woke up despite the loud noises being exerted from both of them.<p>

"You know this will start a huge conflict in the club, right?" he asked huskily, stroking her hair.

Rachel sighed. "Yeah. New Directions never did support the idea of me being happy. Remember last year?"

"Ugh," he groaned, rolling his eyes. "And how they tried to get you to think I was cheating on you?"

"Well.. You weren't exactly honest either. But at least it wasn't another girl."

He laughed, kissing her head. "True. But you have to give praise to Finn when he sang _Jessie's Girl_ to you while I was gone."

"I was shocked, very much so." she whispered, her small hand grazing his side, causing him to immediately flinch away at the tickling sensation. She smiled, doing it again.

"Rachel!" he whispered, smiling and trying not to laugh. She stopped, looking at the ceiling and still smiling like crazy.

"So what are you going to do? Now that you're not in UCLA anymore, I mean."

"I'll start my business." he said. "After all, I have the best support system."

"Aw, who?" Rachel pouted.

"You." he said, pecking her lips once. "Want to know why?"

The brunette shook her head.

"Because," he kissed her lips once. "Wherever I am, I can always feel you there with me. Rachel, you're my song. My love."

She smiled at Jesse, feeling his body pressed up against hers. She sighed, showing her bright white teeth. "Shut up and kiss me St. James."

Laughter shook him and he obliged, his mouth closing over hers where they rightfully belonged.

Hell, he was finally home.

* * *

><p>Dun-da-dun! That concludes this two-shot about them. Aye, I'm happy the way things turned out. Well, peace out and don't forget to review! They make me all bubbly inside :)<p>

-Fanatic4Fiction (AKA MasterOfMuffins)


End file.
